Still Human
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Sendai adalah kota yang indah. Tapi aku suka pedesaan yang ada di perbatasan timurnya. Dan roti daging di salah satu tokonya sangat enak ketika kemarin kubeli sehingga aku kembali membelinya hari ini. Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018. Minggu ketiga: Day of Adventure-Lost Child.


Ketika ia masih hidup, namanya Hinata Shoyo. Dia dibawa oleh ayahnya ke laboratorium kami dengan jeritan dan tangis kesakitan karena rambut jingganya ditarik oleh lelaki tua gendut berwajah bengis—lelaki yang seumur hidupku takkan pernah sudi aku untuk melihatinya lama-lama. Ayahnya memohon pada Tendo Satori—profesor yang aku asisteni—agar mau membeli anaknya itu. Berkata dengan penuh keserakahan bahwa dia tahu harga organ dalam manusia yang masih utuh dan sehat sangat mahal jika dijual di pasar gelap. Orang tua itu datang ke tempat yang tepat karena memang jalur Tendo- _san_ ada di sana.

Dan di depan kami jua laki-laki tua itu nyaris memutuskan leher anaknya sendiri, membuat basah dan amis lantai laboratorium kami karena darah yang melimpah, disertai megap-megap si jingga yang matanya seolah memohon bantuan kepada kami, kepadaku. Tubuhnya menggelepar tak karuan seperti ikan yang diangkat ke darat. Aku benar-benar ngilu melihat penderitaannya. Kupegangi leherku sendiri karena ngeri membayangkan jika akulah yang ada di posisinya, sebelum nuraniku muncul untuk menghampiri yang kejang-kejang itu dan menghentikan pendarahan di lehernya sebisaku. Jika orang ini mati, setidaknya jangan ketika dia memberikan tatapan meminta kasihan padaku.

Ayahnya pulang dengan sekantung penuh uang, Hinata Shoyo tertinggal di lantai becek darah sembari meradang.

.

"Shoyo, aku membuat nasi goreng. Kemarilah."

Kulihat Shoyo—yang duduk di sofa di depan televisi—menoleh padaku. Pundak putihnya turut bergerak ke arah kepalanya menoleh dan dia mengangguk saat aku melambai, mengajaknya datang kepadaku. Dengan patuh ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke tempat aku berada. Ketika kulihat bekas jahitan di lehernya, hatiku mendadak perih.

"Shoyo, kau melepaskan syalmu lagi."

Alih-alih mengambili seluruh organ dalam Hinata Shoyo, Tendo- _san_ justru tertawa bahagia padaku dulu itu. Dia menanyaiku ketika aku bersusah payah mengangkat tubuh sekarat si rambut jingga ini ke meja operasi, "Nah, Tsutomu. Kau tahu apa yang lebih menguntungkan dari menjual organ? Kau tahu. Kau pasti tahu. Kau harus sangat tahu—"

Aku saat itu menatap wajah dengan senyuman lebar aneh Tendo- _san_ dengan kebingungan. Aku baru bekerja untuknya selama setahun dan dalam waktu setahun itu aku tak mengurus apapun selain pembedahan dan operasi pemasangan organ dalam di tubuh pasien. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di lapangan, apa yang menarik minat pasaran, atau semacam itu.

" _Sexdroid_ , Tsutomu!" Bahkan mungkin dengan ekspresi bingungku saja bisa membuat Tendo- _san_ tahu aku tak mengerti apa-apa. Rambut merah jabriknya terlihat makin menyala dan makin menjulang saat dia tertawa terbahak dengan penuh kepuasan, "HAHAHA. _Sexdroid_. Aku dapat tubuh yang sempurna. Bocah laki-laki. Masih muda. Ini akan sangat mahal nanti. Aaaah! Tapi aku masih belum pernah membuat _sexdroid_ dari manusia."

"Tunggu sebentar, Tendo- _san_. Maksudmu _sexdroid_ seperti yang dijual _Robotic Division_?"

Tendo- _san_ tersenyum geli. Matanya terpejam dan dagunya dipeganginya. "Hmm. Hmm. Semacam itu. Tapi lebih nyata lagi. Aku tahu, hanya sekedar robot yang bisa menggerakkan pinggulnya saja tidak akan memuaskan hasrat siapapun. Bahkan orang impoten sekalipun. Mengerti. Mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti kegelisahan Semisemi. Sangaat mengerti. Dia terus mencoba berinovasi tapi selalu gagal. Semisemi, aku sangat mengerti kesulitanmu, Semisemi. Sangat mengerti, sayangku Semisemi."

Aku menduga, jika setahun lagi aku bekerja di bawah Tendo- _san_ , aku bisa menjadi segila dia. Kutatap aneh orang itu yang masih terpejam sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengujarkan kalimat yang tak kumengerti makna dan konteksnya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu, Tendo- _san_? Apa dengan membuat anak ini sebagai modelnya?"

Ketika mata profesor itu terbuka, aku benaran bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Sinar matanya benar-benar menyiratkan kegilaan yang terjadi di dalam otaknya. "Bong bong. Tsutomu salah! Tentu saja membuat anak ini sebagai _sexdroid_ -nya. Aaaah! Aaaah! Aku akan membuat otaknya kembali bekerja tapi akan kuhapus seluruh pengetahuan dan memorinya dan mengatur kerja otaknya dan hanya bekerja untuk menjadi manusia robot! Seperti _Transformer_! Ah… bukan bukan. _Cyborg_! _Sexcyborg_! Aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan _lobus frontal_ -nya tapi mungkin akan kubiarkan saja _parietal_ dan _modula_ -nya! Aaarggh, tapi aku sepertinya perlu sesuatu. Sesuatu…. Apaaaa! Ah! Aku harus cepat! Benar, cepat! Dia baru saja dibunuh, masih bisa diselamatkan! Otaknya masih bisa diselamatkan! TSUTOMU, MEJA OPERASI!"

"U—ooo—mu—"

Aku menoleh saat kulihat Shoyo sudah mendempetiku. Dia sedikit mendongak padaku, dan mata cokelat indahnya sedikit bercahaya. Kuletakkan piring nasi goreng ke atas meja dan kutarik salah satu bangku sambil berkata pada si jingga ini, "Duduklah."

Shoyo mendekati bangkunya, menatap benda itu dua detik sebelum membalikkan badan dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana. Kuputar tubuh Shoyo agar menghadap meja dan kusodorkan sendok di depannya. "Peganglah."

Proyek _sexdroid_ Tendo- _san_ berjalan lancar. Dia langsung mendapat sambutan meriah ketika mempresentasikan rencana proyeknya di depan para pemilik modal dan dana mengalir begitu cepat dalam waktu sekejap. Timnya terbentuk dengan cepat dan merupakan orang-orang pilihan Tendo- _san_ sendiri, salah satunya aku. Kami membiarkan organ dalamnya tanpa tersentuh dan hanya membedah otak dan tulang belakangnya. Pengalaman pertama untukku, karena aku tak biasa membelah tengkorak orang dan mengutak-atik isinya, menambahkan benda-benda buatan manusia ke dalam benda buatan Tuhan yang tak cacat. Terlebih lagi ketika pemiliknya masih hidup dan bernapas meski dalam keadaan koma.

Jujur saja, aku selalu ketakutan. Setiap detiknya, ketika operasi dilakukan, aku selalu meminta maaf pada yang sekarat itu, Hinata Shoyo. Setiap selesai operasi Tendo- _san_ , kuperlakukan ia bukan sebagai objek. Pikirku, malang betul orang ini. Entah bagaimana hidupnya sebelum ini, tapi mengetahui ayahnya sendiri menjual dirinya tanpa ada ragu sedikitpun membuat amarahku berkobar, rasa keadilanku membara, dan iba itu selalu kuberikan pada Hinata Shoyo.

Proyek selesai sekitar satu setengah tahun kemudian. Hinata Shoyo terlahir kembali. Disebut oleh Tendo- _san_ ia 'Victory I', tapi aku memanggilnya Shoyo. Walau bagaimana pun, Shoyo adalah manusia. Meski ia terbangun kembali di kehidupan keduanya dengan tanpa memiliki kemampuan apapun selain menjadi tubuh bergerak dan pemuas nafsu selangkangan orang-orang kaya, Shoyo masihlah manusia. Dia belum mati. Otaknya hanya dicacatkan oleh kami, sehingga membuatnya tak ubahnya benda mati.

Mataku tak lepas dari memandangi Shoyo yang perlahan-lahan menyendok nasi gorengnya dan nasi-nasi itu berjatuhan sedikit-sedikit saat ia menyuapkan ke mulutnya. Ah, gerakan Shoyo masih terlalu kaku. Tapi melihat itu saja membuatku tersenyum geli karena ia tak ubahnya seperti bayi yang baru belajar hal-hal baru untuknya mandiri.

Sendok itu terhenti tepat di bawah dagunya. Mata cokelatnya tak kusangka membalas tatapku. "U—oo—mu?"

"Tidak, Shoyo. Tidak ada apa-apa." Entah kenapa aku bisa memahami ujarannya yang begitu terbatas. Kuraih sendok makanku sendiri dan kuperlihatkan nasi goreng di sendokku pada si jingga ini, "Lihat, aku juga makan."

Sudah tujuh bulan ini Shoyo menetap bersamaku. Semula dititipkan Tendo- _san_ kepadaku agar Shoyo belajar sedikit-sedikit tentang hal-hal yang paling dasar selain menjadi budak seksual. Aku dipercayanya untuk melatih _prototype_ -nya ini padahal biasanya Tendo- _san_ adalah orang nomor satu yang mengejekku sebagai seorang _cherryboy_.

Sendok yang digenggam Shoyo masuk ke mulutnya. Aku mengerti bahwa makanan itu tak berguna masuk ke tubuh itu. Seluruh jaringan organ dalamnya sudah diubah sama sekali fungsinya sehingga ia bisa bertahan hidup bahkan tanpa makan atau minum. Setiap sel di tubuhnya takkan bisa berkembang karena dimatikan dan digerakkan oleh elektron-elektron kimia buatan kami. Semuanya tersambung ke otaknya yang sudah dirakit ulang oleh tangan manusia yang berharap bisa mengendalikannya. Ia tak membutuhkan buang air. Penisnya hanya mengeluarkan sperma, tidak lagi yang lain. Karena otaknya yang sudah diatur begitu.

Tapi dua bulan terus meladeni orang ini masih dengan rasa iba dan keadilanku yang kurasa begitu naif membuatku ingin menjadikan Shoyo kembali seperti manusia. Itulah kenapa aku memperlakukannya sebagai Shoyo. Bukan Victory I.

Mulutnya mengunyah, gerakannya jauh lebih dinamis daripada ketika pertama kali Shoyo mencoba mengunyah makanannya dulu itu. Matanya tak berkedip memandangku. Dan meskipun aku tahu lidahnya tak berfungsi, aku tetap bertanya, "Enak?"

Jawabannya akan selalu sama. "Um," dengan anggukan.

Dering alarm tak menyenangkan terdengar dari komputer jinjingku yang ada di dekat kompor, dan aku tahu pertanda apa itu. Setelah kulihat titik merah di layar yang menghadap ke meja makan, segera kusuapkan dua sendok lagi nasi goreng ke mulutku sendiri dan aku melompat mengambil syal Shoyo yang tersampir di punggung sofa. Kupasangkan ke lehernya, kuambil komputer jinjingku, dan kunyalakan sebuah bom rakitan di samping kompor. Tas yang sedari awal kami datang masih teronggok di dekat pintu masuk kusandang dan kutarik Shoyo.

"Kita pergi."

"Ee—gi?"

Kupasangkan dengan terburu-buru sepatu Shoyo lalu sepatuku sendiri. Kutarik tangan dingin pemuda itu keluar rumah dan menuruni tangga darurat. Kubawa berlari menuju halaman belakang, ke balik semak-semak belukar yang tinggi dan merambat di sana. Di sanalah mobilku terparkir, tersembunyi di bawah tanaman-tanaman rambat itu. Aku mengumpat karena dinginnya Hokkaido meskipun saat ini sudah masuk bulan Juli, "Shoyo, cepat masuk."

Aku bahkan tidak memastikan apakah Shoyo sudah duduk dengan benar atau belum di dalam mobil ketika kubanting pintu penumpang dan aku berlari cepat ke bagian pengemudi.

"Sialan, kenapa mereka sudah tahu aku di Hokkaido? Secepat ini?"

Aku tak tahu, apakah ada kesalahan ketika pengoperasian otak Shoyo dulu atau memang Shoyo mempertahankan kemanusiaannya sendiri, tapi tatap cokelat itu perlahan-lahan mulai memperlihatkan hal yang lain. Kali ini, seolah tahu aku sedang panik, Shoyo menarik lengan kemejaku dan untuk pertama kalinya aku terdiam karena melihat sesuatu yang lain dari Shoyo.

"—ik—ik—ja."

"Benar." Aku tersenyum tipis. Kegugupan di dadaku perlahan memudar meski aku tak menurunkan laju mobilku. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

.

Sendai adalah kota yang indah. Tapi aku suka pedesaan yang ada di perbatasan timurnya. Dan roti daging di salah satu tokonya sangat enak ketika kemarin kubeli sehingga aku kembali membelinya hari ini.

"Shoyo." Kuulurkan sebuah roti padanya. Gerakannya lambat untuk sekedar menghadap kepadaku dan menerima pemberianku. "Ayo, pulang."

Aku tak tahu pulang kemana yang aku sendiri maksud. Karena bahkan mungkin dalam waktu dekat, rumah yang kami huni saat ini akan kuledakkan lagi dengan bom rakitanku. Tapi selama Shoyo baik-baik saja, aku juga baik-baik saja.

Tak kupedulikan poster-poster yang berterbangan ditiup angin kencang musim panas. Yang poster-poster itu mengotori jalanan indah kota Sendai. Kuinjak salah satunya, tepat di atas tulisan ' _DICARI GOSHIKI TSUTOMU. Buronan sudah menculik anak kami yang bernama Tendou Victory. Ciri-ciri—_ '.

"Enak?"

Shoyo membalas tatapanku. Dan ia kembali memperlihatkan raut yang sama seperti yang ia perlihatkan di perjalanan dari Hokkaido kemarin; sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat matanya terpejam saat ia dengan tulus menyunggingkannya. " _Um._ "

 **-end**

 **Disclaimer** : Anime-manga Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate _sensei_. Adapun saya tiada ada sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan dalam peminjaman tokoh yang dipergunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Adapun kalian saya sarankan setidaknya, seminimalnya, belilah komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan oleh M&C yang dijual di toko-toko buku terdekat di sekitarmu untuk mendukung kerja Harucchi sensei. Meski saya sendiri pun sadar diri, saya penikmat anime bajakan dan masih suka ngikutin update-an manga Haikyuu di situs manga bajakan dan tidak pantas untuk menyarankan seperti yang saya katakan di atas. Tapi saya sayang banget sama Harucchi _sensei_. Tanpa dia, bayi-bayiku gak bakalan ada. Gak bakalan ada Bokuto kesayangan juga. :')


End file.
